Cutting It Off!
by JussiVuori
Summary: A little one-shot showing what would have happened if Matt was the father of the baby, and Lita didn't sleep with Kane. Lita is in the delivery room, and Matt fears for his life.


Summary: One-shot fic, with the main characters Matt and Lita. What would have happened if Lita hadn't slept with Kane and Matt was the father of her child. Lita went to full term with her pregnancy and gave birth to the baby Girl (I know it was scripted to be a boy, but a girl fits better). 

Pairings: Lita-Amy/Matt Jeff/OC

Rating: PG-13

Distribution: Let me know if you want it, and I shall let you use it whereever, as long is credit is given where it is due. Lol, i sound stuck up. Just let me know, hey?

Disclaimer: I am in no way affliated with the WWE, or any of its' staff and employees, unless being a television viewer, or being a fan counts. I am making no money off this and it is purely for others' enjoyment, and my own creative expression.

Please Read and Review, I always like to know when people appreciate my work, and when people have any constructive critisism that I need to hear, so as to improve my work. Flames are also allowed, but not advised, and most certainly not appreciated. Flame if you want, but please don't be cruel, or I'll be worse.

This story is dedicated to Huntersgirl, ed606,and Twilla, one, a loyal reviewer(Huntersgirl) ,a great friend(Twilla) , and another a great author(ed606) . I recommend her story Love On A Wall. It's a Randy/OC romance.

Now, on with the story.

_"Come on Lita, you can do this, I know you can."_ Matt said in his sexy southern accent, wiping Lita's forehead with a wet cloth, while she hissed through her teeth, not sticking to lamaze breathing, just wanting to get the experience over with.

_"Fuck you Matt, you are NEVER touching me again. When this is over, I am CUTTING.IT.OFF!!!!!"_ Lita all but roared at Matt, with a scary glare directed at Matt. Matt shifted his bady slightly, so that. :ahem: certain parts :cough:wink: were out of her range of destruction.

_"Well, well, well, she told you didn't she bro?"_ Jeff teased, as her held Lita's hand, and nearly got his fist crushed.

_"Shut up hardly boy!"_ Lita said angrily, annoyed at his immaturity.

_"Whatever Jericho."_ Jeff sniggered. Lita squeezed his hand excruciatingly hard.  
_"Ouch!"_ Jeff yelped. Lita smirked evilly. (A/N: lol, she's one angry pregnant women...okay, okay, I'm leaving.)

_"Okay Lita, when the next contraction comes, I want you to push."_ The midwife said calmly.

_"Okay Dr. Wilson."_ Lita panted out.

_"The next contraction should be in about 5 - 10 seconds,"_ the midwife advised Lita. _"so be prepared to push."_

It took only 3 seconds before the contraction hit, and Lita started pushing.

"_Ahhhh :pant: I can't do this Matt, I just can't!"_ Lita screamed, in immense pain as the contaction subsided for about five seconds before coming back in full force.

_"Come on Lita, you're stronger that that! When this is over, we'll have a beautiful baby, it'll all be worth it! If anyone can do this, it's you!"_ Matt assured her, trying to keep her motivated.

_"Yeah, and besides, what kind of Extreme Queen would you be if you broke down now? It's too late for drugs, so just bare it out."_ Jeff chimed in.

_"I can't!!!"_ Lita cried, in such pain that she couldn't even acknowledge the fact that the head was already out, as were the shoulders.

_"Yes you can, just one more push, and we'll have a baby!"_ Matt said.

_"I'm already having a baby Matt."_ She said sarcastically.

_"Okay, one more push, and you'll be done."_ The midwife said.

Lita pushed with all her might, and the baby was finally out, after 23 hours of contactions and labour.

The baby was a girl.

Later on, when the baby had been cleaned, and Jeff had gone back to his house for some rest, Matt and Lita were sitting on the bad, looking at the little girl in Lita's arms, that they had named Lily Moore Hardy.

_"She's beautiful, just like her mother."_ Matt said, kissing Lily on the forehead.

Lita smiled at Matt, and snuggled closer to Matt.

_"Lita, thank you for giving me the greatest gift I have ever recieved. My child."_ Matt said, kissing Lita on the forehead.

_"No, thankyou Matt, for being the best thing I have in my life."_ Lita said happliy.

fin


End file.
